Abby Vargas
'Abby Vargas '''is a naïve Toronto actor who is ready to fight to get to the top. She will be portrayed by Cassie Steele. Biography Abby's landlord evicts her so she breaks in to steal her stuff, despite her landlord's frustration that lead him to breaking her car window with his hockey stick. She heads to L.A. but after having the window broken and the car breaking down, she decides to call her friend Tariq and he gets her some help from Nick, who comes and fixes her car. Unfortunately, she's too late for her audition. But, on the other hand, Nick manages to land her a room at The Lux. Later that night at the pool party, she meets up with Tariq where she encourages him to force Jamaica Jay and Dynasty to listen to his tracks. Nick comes up to the two and he introduces Abby to Connor, where they both then go off to take a walk. Abby and Connor share a conversation on the rooftop which leads to them sleeping together. In the morning, Connonr buys Abby a morning after pill. After Connor leaves, Abby takes the pill and gets a call from her manager that she's able to go to her audition for today. But, the pill is going to make Abby very sick and even worse, her unpaid tickets on the car has caught up and there's a boot on it. Abby decides to take the bus and she arrives at the audition on time. If things can't get any more worse, she blows her audition halfway through by puking on the piano. Depressed and emotional, Abby runs into Alicia that night where Alicia offers her a job. They go to a club and Abby realizes that the job Alicia offered her wasn't what she expected. Relationships Chris Chris is Abby's ex-boyfriend in Toronto. This couple isn't going well as he is sick of their long distance relationship. They eventually end their relationship during ''Who You Know. Connor Lake After sleeping with him on her first night in L.A. and him offering to take care of her, they quickly become good friends and she shows an attraction to him. NICK WAGNER abby and nick start to have a casual relationship but when abby relizes that she may start to develope true feelings for him she decides that she no longer wants a casual relationship with him and that she wants a real commited relationship. BUT when nick tells her that he had a one night stand with sabrina the day before she is not pleased causing her to brake things off with him making her to upset to concentrate on her audition for a role she wanted on a tv show her anger and her emotions seem to impress the judges and she is given the role. LATER that night abby and nick are seen together at a party at the lux they have an awkward conversation leading nick apoligizing for not telling her the truth abby accepts his apolgy ending the scene with them making out possibly hinting that they will continue there relationship further in the show. amanda auer foher you to love on srry Trivia * Her car is a red 1996-98 Honda Civic hatchback. It still has Ontario plates six months after her arrival (California allows 60 days after establishing residency to register one's car there, but her immigration status may prevent this). It was originally silver, as can be seen under the hood when Nick comes to help her out after it overheats; this may have been done if Epitome was unable to source two identical red cars to use in L.A and Toronto *She's an illigal immigrant *She's from Toronto, Canada *shes bestfriends with tariq muhammad alicia lowe nick wagner she was realy good friends with connor lake before he kissed her and offerd her to live with him *shes an aspiring actress just like her character manny from degrassi *she and nick were in a casual relationship untill abby decided she wanted to be more than casual but that was over when nick told her that he and sabrina hooked up the same day that they did *when the day nick told her that he hooked up with sabrina they broke up but probally not since in the fanale it ended with making out *Cassie Steele before she got the lead role in the l.a complex she was on the number one hit canadian tv show degrassi as manny santos she is also a singer. *that morning when connor and abby had sex they relized they didint wear any pertection so they both went to buy abby the morning after pill she took it and felt nervous and felt sick but she didint give up she was determined to get this audition that same day her car broke down she took the bus she was late but they gave her another chance she was singing and playing the piano i gues part of the role she auditioned for she vomited all over the piano and she didint get the part * Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists